This present disclosure relates to instruments and methods for performing minimally invasive, laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to instruments and methods that are especially suitable for procedures that require or benefit from minimally invasive access to anatomical conduits, vessels or tissue for treating the same.
Over the last several years, minimally invasive or endoscopic surgical tools and methods have been developed for treating vessels and tissue that are less intrusive and less traumatic. For example, with one known technique, the surgeon makes a few small incisions in the abdomen and inserts one or more elongated surgical instruments, e.g., forceps, scissors, clip appliers, staplers, etc., into the incision and carefully manipulates the instruments while viewing the operating area through an endoscope or laparoscope. These techniques are often referred to as endoscopic, laparoscopic, minimally invasive, or video-assisted surgery. References to endoscopic surgery and endoscopes below is intended to encompass all these fields, and the exemplary operations described below with reference to endoscopes can also be accomplished with laparoscopes, gastroscopes, and any other imaging devices which may be conveniently used.
Typically, many of the above-described techniques require the surgeon to insert different instruments through the working lumen of the catheter to treat tissue, separate vessels or perform other surgical procedures. As can be appreciated, this simply adds to the overall complexity of the operation since it requires the repeated exchange of surgical instruments through the working lumen to perform the different tasks associated with a given surgical procedure.